1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to an image module package and, more particularly, to an image module package and a manufacturing method thereof with a sub-assembly made by an over-molding process or a casting process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light sensor modules, such as proximity sensors, ambient light sensors and color sensors generally detect light energy of a predetermined spectrum and output detected signals for post-processing by a processor.
In order to detect the predetermined spectrum, an organic or an inorganic filtering layer can be directly coated on a sensing surface of the photo sensor chip thereof, or a glass filter can be attached to the sensing surface.
For example, FIG. 1 is a solid diagram of the conventional light sensor module which includes a substrate 90. A photo sensor chip 91 and a light source 92 are disposed on the substrate 90, wherein the light source 92 is configured to illuminate an approaching object (not shown) and the photo sensor chip 91 is configured to detect reflected light from the approaching object. In order to allow the photo sensor chip 91 to have a good response to the spectrum of light emitted by the light source 92, a glass filter 93 is directly disposed on a pixel array of the photo sensor chip 91 so as to block ambient light.
However, inventors note that if the glass filter 93 is directly disposed on the sensing surface, the sensing surface can be damaged. Furthermore, the disposing of the glass filter 93 further has the alignment problem.